


Meet in the Middle

by Noelle_ish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Shy Zayn, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle_ish/pseuds/Noelle_ish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zain backed out of going to the X-Factor auditions. He watched from his couch and then from the crowd as the boy band rose in fame. However after losing in X-Factor, the boys decided to disband for unknown reasons. </p><p>A couple years later they go to college together, trying to be regular lads.</p><p>Of course they couldn’t resist being involved in the college glee club. There they meet a shy performer with the voice of an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy 1D fandom what’s up? I was a hardcore 1D fan back in the day...pretty much I was obsessed with them right after X-Factor until 2013. If the characterization seems off just know I haven’t watched an interview in a couple years, but the boys still have a special place in my heart. 
> 
> I’m not English or Irish, so if any of the terms I use are wrong I apologize. I also have no idea what a “good” or “common” university is in London, so I just picked one that had an acapella group :)
> 
> ~Not beta'd~

“Zain look, that could’ve been you!” His mum pointed at the television as the X-Factor crowd cheered for the last performance.

“I wouldn’t have even gotten through mum.” Zain took another bite of cereal as he tried to concentrate on his English homework.

“Boys it was good,” One of the judges, Louis, was talking now, “It just could’ve been better. Something from your sound is missing.”

“I completely disagree,” Simon Cowell interrupted. He went on to defend the group he put together, but Zain was trying to tune it all out.

Everything. The X-Factor. The idea he could’ve been on X-Factor. The gorgeous boyband that had just performed. He needed to focus on school so he could get into King’s College London and hopefully get a scholarship to help his parents pay.

 

* * *

_The X-Factor band gives up fame?_

_“One Direction” - third in X-Factor - have disbanded_

_Fans of “One Direction” heartbroken_

_Niall Horan says “We love our fans, but we’re just regular lads who sing, not superstars”_

* * *

 

**Current date: Sometime early 2012**

_The old One Direction boys are headed to college! Remember them from X-Factor? They won the hearts of the UK, but shockingly decided to breakup for unknown reasons even after Simon Cowell offered them a spot in his label company. We haven’t heard from the boys in two years, but they’re still looking great. Now the friends are headed to King’s College London together instead of on tour._

Ages: Zayn 19, Niall 19, Liam 20, Harry 18, Louis 21

* * *

 

Zain Malik couldn’t believe it. If it was two years ago he would’ve fainted at the news… One Direction coming to his college? As students? What if one of them was in a class with him? What would he do? Try to play it cool? Zain quickened his pace to class, suddenly much more excited to get there.

He wasn’t the only one excited of course. In their time on X-Factor the boys had become heartthrobs all over the UK. Here in London they were practically celebrities, unlike some of the other acts from competition shows who fade away.

The “Directioners” as they call themselves are still loyal to “the boys on the stairs”. They support the boys on their social medias and scream if they see them in person. Whenever one of the boys - usually Harry - puts up a Vine of him covering a song they go crazy.

@RealLiamPayne First day of class with the boys!

Zain favorited the tweet and then slipped his old phone into his pocket. He kept glancing around the campus, hoping to somehow run into the boys. It was a rather large campus with a rather large student body, but that didn’t stop Zain from hoping.

To his disappointment he didn’t see them on campus or in any of his classes during the day. He heard a few students talk about sighting them, but most of their fame was online anyway. He saw Harry had tweeted something, but didn’t have time to check since he was running late to rehearsal as it was.

No one in All the Kings Men had expected four lads who’d gotten third on the X-Factor to come audition for a spot on their team. Some of them barely remembered the boys, but others were starstruck.

One guess on how Zain Malik felt.

 

The rest of All the Kings Men were talking it over - more to appear fair than anything else. They had to do the whole call back process and everything to make sure they weren’t showing favoritism. Zain quickly told them his vote (“YES!”) and then excused himself.

He saw the boys headed down the hall and before he could stop himself he called out,

“Hey!”

The four beautiful boys turned towards him, smiling friendly. God they were all perfect. Zain told himself to get a grip, the boys apparently didn’t want to famous since they gave up that opportunity, so he probably shouldn’t act like a fanboy.

“I’m Zain,” he said, trying to keep his voice natural and relaxed.

“Oh hey, did you guys need something else from us?” Liam asked. He had a kind gaze and was probably the least intimidating to Zain.

“Huh?” Zain looked dazed as he forgot for a moment what the circumstance was. Harry and Liam exchanged a look as Louis laughed.

“You alright, mate?” Liam elbowed him gently, giving him a look before returning his gaze to Zain.

“If your acapella group needs more info...”

“Oh right, right,” Zain absent-mindedly played with the sleeve of his All the Kings Men blazer. “No, I just-I just wanted to say good job. You guys smashed it!”

“Thanks,” Harry and Liam responded brightly.

“You should hear about callbacks tomorrow, but you shouldn’t worry,” Zain flashed them a grin. “I-Uh I’m a fan by the way...of just your voices ya know...I saw ya on X-Factor.”

Louis and Niall smirked towards each other at that. Everything made sense now.

“Thanks, we gave it our best go,” Niall smiled.

“Yeah well, uh-I should probably get goin...Nice to meet ya!” Zain wanted to leave before he could make a bigger fool of himself. He quickly went on his way back to rehearsal.

After a moment, Louis decided to say what was on everyone’s mind:

“Well he’s gorgeous, ain’t he?”

 

The old boy band continued their day meeting lots of fans and disgruntled professors. Once their first day of classes was over they had piles of homework to do and studying to catch up on. But one person stuck out in all of their minds once they were settled back home. Some guy named Zain.

 

tbc...


End file.
